SX200IS
The PowerShot SX200 IS was released in march 2009. Reviews and Specifications * Canon * DCRP review * photography blog * DPReview * Wikipedia - PowerShot S series * Disassembly and repair Technical Data *'Digic IV' image processor *'DryOS' operating system *Sensor: 12.1 million effective pixels, 1/2.3 inch CCD type (max. image size: 4000 x 3000, phys matrix size 4080 x 3048 12bit) *12x wide-angle (28mm) optical zoom lens 28 - 336mm (35mm equiv), F3.4-5.3 *3 inch LCD, 230,000 pixels *ISO 80-1600 *1280 x 720 @ 30fps HD movie recording *HDMI output *Power: rechargeable Li-ion battery NB-5L *Weight (without batteries): 220 g, Dimensions: 103 x 61 x 38 mm Firmware info Version information In PLAY mode (without ver.req) press and hold and then press . If this just shows a clock, press and hold , briefly push , then : Firmware Ver. 1.0.0.0 [ OK ] In PLAY mode (empty file named vers.req must be previously created on card root) press and hold and then press (before clock displays): Canon PowerShot SX200 IS P-ID:31C0 PAL D Firmware Ver GM1.00C NoError Jan 28 2009 14:08:40 subsequent press of (while still holding ) reveals: Canon PowerShot SX200 IS P-ID:31C0 PAL D Adj Ver.004.013 and another press of (while still holding ) brings up this: Canon PowerShot SX200 IS P-ID:31C0 PAL D Adj Ver.004.013 IS FIrm Ver. 2.09 IS Param Vers. 2.07 the last press of (while still holding )with file named vers.req instead of ver.req brings up this: Canon PowerShot SX200 IS P-ID:31C0 PAL D Adj Ver.004.013 Total Shoot: (Number alternates with shots done) Zoom Retry Count: 0 Mecha Condition: 0x00000000 CHDK Specifics *To enter CHDK mode use the Print button *Custom Curves do not work with the SX200 *The SX200 normally starts in Playback mode, to switch to Record mode half press the Shutter button once. *To start directly in Record mode, hold down the Power button ~ 1-2 seconds *Support for dual partition is available, so SDHC cards > 4GB can use autostart method. *Note that sound recording is always on when Optical Zoom is enabled in Video Record mode *Shortcut Keys In Alt mode TOGGLE RAW DISPLAY Key In Half press shoot Mode TOGGLE HISTO DOWN Key TOGGLE ZEBRA MENU Key TOGGLE OSD RIGHT Key TOGGLE DISABLE OVERRIDES LEFT Key *Manual AF Scan - set "AF Key" in CHDK menu to "Set" or "Shutter", then use during Video to force a single AF Scan. *Av bracketing is not available in the SX200 port yet http://chdk.kernreaktor.org/mantis/view.php?id=341. For Developers *The DryOS udumper currently does not work on this camera. PS.FI2 created with Digic IV settings loads. *FW blinked out by OldGit (forum link), cleaned dump is available from the dumps archive part 2 (Saturday Jul 18, 2009) *Blinking the firmware to the RS232 interface *Since 22-Aug-2009 there's a new, functional udumper available: http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php/topic,3994.msg38493.html#msg38493, http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php/topic,4095.msg38297.html#msg38297 LED addresses 0xC0220138 Shortcut/Print button (blue) 0xC0220134 green status LED button (green) 0xC0223030 AF-LED Firmware dumps *'SX200 fw 1.00C:' blinked out by OldGit (forum link) *'SX200 fw 1.00C: '''dumped with the new version of the udumper by smartkiller *'SX200 fw 1.00D: dumped with the new version of the udumper by tr1stan (forum link): Rapidshare DL link Available Builds CHDK *Builds for the SX200 are available with the Autobuildserver. ToDoList- CHDK please add issues, bugs & missing features to this list... #Icons on OSD: '''Closed #Bracketing with Custom Timer: Closed ''' #Other Bracketing modes not working: After testing, All Bracketing (except AV) works in Continuous AF, Conitunous and Custom Timer modes. AV Bracketing works in Continuous AF mode, but will only work in Continuous and Custom timer modes when Flash is ON. NOTE that when AV Bracketing fails the EXIF data shows the correct changes to F stop but no change is made to the exposure: Fixed in build 892 '''Closed #Color palette (for RAW develop, dcraw profile) to be adjusted, see hereCHDK & RAW or here http://chdk.wikia.com/wiki/DNG4PS-2/Calibration: Internal DNG processing now corrected using values suggested at point 17 below. Closed ''' #Many scripts not workinghttp://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php/board,12.0.html: This is closed as it was logged some time ago and updates should have fixed this. No confirmed script failures have been reported since recent updates. Please report any failures on build 863 and above as a new bug and give script details: '''Closed #Sporadic disaperence of Menus (normal under CHDK, no fix required): Closed #Icon Position defaults need adjusting. (can be adjusted via CHDK Menu, no fix required): Closed ' #Color of Splash screen in different Startup Modes? (Do we need to change this ?) (Start from PS.FI2 diff from DISKBOOT.BIN) : Corrected. '''Closed ' #Mute mic for Optical Zoom in Vidioe record (No function found in camera), suggest post processing of sound to remove noisy zoom: 'Closed. ' #Optical zoom in movie record requires "zoom out" after starting record for it to work: '''Closed' ' #Optical zoom in Video Record is currently not 100% working: See Camera Specific notes for useage. Fixed in trunk 886 Closed .''' #Camera crashes with edge overlay in Play Mode: '''Closed #On ISO overrides: "multiplier" value is not equal to ISO. Approx ISO_value * 2: ISO Override works on the Real-ISO value, not the Market or Canon Displayed value. See Manual for Details. Closed ''' #Zebra Mode not stable, can produce vertical garbage on Screen: Fixed '''Closed #Miscellaneous OSD values for zoom/focal length are wrong when zoomed: Retested - now working Closed ''' #Auto Re-Focus during optical zoom (in Video Mode). The optical zoom is useless without this feature: #*Workaround: It's no so useless: Zoom to '''12x, start video recording, press zoom out and then you have AF while zooming. After you'll need to trim video, of course. #**It works if you don't change of subject, on subject changes the cam don't refocus: the cam lacks of AF in video mode. But then you cannot lost focus when another subject cross accidentaly the visual field. #*Note: at subject distances to 1m aprox, there is not necesary to previously zoom to 12x: start video recording and press zoom out ''' Added manual AF Scan feature '''- '''See Camera Specific notes Closed ' #Seems to be writing bad RAW files: '''Wrong '- Please read the FAQ about how to process RAW files (topic "I've shot some raw pictures. How do I process them?") Currently, it is not possible yet to use DCRAW and most of the other converters mentioned in the article. But if you convert a RAW file to DNG internally or with DNG4-PS2 , you get a DNG file that can be processed in PS (or in other software that can handle DNG files.) Before you can use DNG4-PS2, you need to apply this registry patch in order to add support for the SX200IS: DNG4PS-2/000.reg #'Backlight switching' in scripts not working (set_backlight x ): Tested, set_backlight(0) off and set_backlight(1) on both work Closed #'Shortcuts '''from' core/gui.c are not working (e.g. SHORTCUT_DISABLE_OVERRIDES) remap required: Wrong see list of shortcuts in Camera specific notes above. '''Closed #'Video quality '''changes not working. Changes to Video-Mode default/quality, Video-Quality default 75 and Video-Quality-Control on/off have no influence to memory and bitrate of the video. Even changes while recording are useless. (tested in 1280x720 and 640x480 firmware 1.00C) Fixed in trunk 886 '''Closed #'Bad RAW writing' (kind of blue, small stripes at the upper right and bottom right corner) #Battery drain seems to be faster when running with chdk (on my camera seems to loose ~ 1-2% per minute)(Not very surprising to another user, 50 minutes of LCD use doesn't seem bad) Running CHDK doesn't consum noticeable more energie (tested with different cameras in the past). Without the CHDK battery/voltage OSD you'll never see what really happens ;) ''Fe50 05:13, April 28, 2010 (UTC) #Broken RAW when using ISO 3200 Scenery Mode (A lot of colored stripes on a 12 MP Raw, which should actually be about 2 MP) #*ISO3200 mode always use a reduced RAW buffer size #Dont write right exif shutter-setting, if you set it via chdk-menu (example 30sec) #*JPEG EXIF data is written by the Canon fw that don't know the CHDK values; look into the EXIF makernotes... #When CHDK is loaded, in review mode, the zoom box doesn't move (zooming in is only central, which is a bug since with the original firmware the zoom box can go anywhere in the picture). #'Remove the strong barrel distortion in RAW / DNG images.' In normal jpeg mode the camera removes barrel distortion, probably by using an algorithm which involves a specific camera distortion calibration curve. This does not work with RAW / DNG and the image is strongly barrel distorted (degree of barrel distortion depends on zoom factor, focus distance or both?) ''Vignette is apparent and inherent in wide-angle lenses. A fix for this would be nice but not necessary with post processing software like PS or Bridges camera RAW, use Lens Correction (Transform) and in the manual tab use these settings - Distortion = +16, Horizontal = +1, Scale = +106, that’s as close as I could get for now, if I tighten it up I’ll post new settings. #Back to the built in microphone for camera. During video recording most often a low bass sound from ambient music will result in a distorted or fuzzy to almost continuous non-audible buzz sound. High treble sounds do not get distorted or affected oddly enough. Is it possible to adjust the mic level so that it can compensate for extreme bass sounds during video recording. Most often the sound is useless and I have to import new audio into the video during editing. ToDoList - Extra Features please add requests for extra features to this list... #disable automatic pop-up flash / change to manual control / automatic pop-up/retract on use: '''Open *' ''' #*''Not possible; flash popup is purely mechanical(ly coupled to lens extension/retraction)'' #enable AiAf in modes other than "Easy" (the heart on the dial). This camera is crippled and we can only select center/face to focus, but on Easy the camera uses AiAf: Open #enable uncompressed file-output (e.g., RAW-files): See notes on bug list points 4 and 17 above. Closed #extend the maximum exposure time in manual mode to 60": Extended shuter times enabled as per standard CHDK''' Closed''' #Disable flash by default (we are currently obliged to disable it with the flash button each camera startup) Closed' #*''hm, disabling once works for me. it is remembered for all future sessions. Canon Feature confirmed.'' #*''quick failsafe workaround: use finger to carefully push the popup flash back into retracted position (works easily when pushing at an angle). Original firmware then suppresses flash. alternatively simply keep a finger on the flash before switching camera on. Don't worry, you won't break anything, but don't use too much force.'' #*'advanced failsafe workarround (Really advanced hardware is needed *lol*): '''Use a strap of spellotape, some 2-3 cm (1 inch) in length, put one part on the flash-shield and the remaining part on the front of the cam. After that, start your cam. The flash will stay in as long as the spellotape-strip is applied. For quicker changes, fold 5mm of the spellotape before you put it on the cam. Now you can use the non sticking end to release the flash much faster, if you need it. [''Inventors comment: Try to ask Canon if there is some nice spellotape available with nice motives on it] #Enable full HD (1080p) video capturing. Some Canon models with DIGIC4 are supporting this feature.(Should only work on faster SDHC Cards) Cameras with this feature typlically use 2 x Processors, we only have 1. Closed #AE lock active for a "set" of panoramic shots: Use Canon Continious AF / LV and release to Half Press between shots Closed #Install/enable choice for Time Lapse Video function if not already made: ____ consider choice to ... avoid flooding the ambient scene by flash for night sky shots, and fall back to standard modes permit camera to enter battery save mode in long interval lapse Suggest using scripting to do this. #Enable a "Remote Capture" feature See the "CHDK PTP Interface" Thread in the CHDK Forum Closed #Lock the exposure and shutter while recording video. (note from a user: video exposure can be locked by pressing up and displaying the exposure compensation bar prior to starting the video) Closed #Enable Servo Autofocus during optical Zoom #Enable startup into record mode instead of play mode. This is the standard CHDK start mode. Closed Category:Cameras Category:Development